


all the people rey hasn't slept with

by peradi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Marriage, Mentor/Student, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Threesome, Threesome M/M/F, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, finn is a hopeless virgin, lots of porn, poe is suave, rey gets it, rey/everyone, this is what happens when i watch the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and the ones she has. </p><p>Otherwise known as: Rey shags everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the people rey hasn't slept with

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know
> 
> this was multi-chaptered but then i plonked it all into one fic so if you are getting deja vu that is why. 
> 
> this is meant to be ambiguous -- you can choose whichever story you want to be 'true' -- .e.g the one rey actually slept with. maybe all of them are. maybe none. utterly down to you. 
> 
> also, sorry reylo shippers. i can't write nice!reylo. hope you like angst?
> 
> i'm on tumblr -- perradi.tumblr.com -- so pls follow for more sweary robots and star wars crack. and a lot of kylux. and everyone paired with everyone else because i never discriminate on shipping.

**the starkiller**

The killer of sixty billion has his head between her thighs, and she is all but weeping at his ministrations. 

She wanted him to bend her over, take her hard and fast, her pale hands star-spread on his desk, her hair hanging in her face. She wanted it to be brutal and over in a flurry of shame-heavy thrusts, she wanted iron-batter pain and bruises mottling her skin. She wanted something to take back to Kylo and wave in his face; she wanted discord's hard little seeds spread all through the First Order.

Rey has been a prisoner for almost a year. She wanted to strew chaos.

But no. No, she offered and he accepted but he had stopped her falling to her knees, lifted her up, pressing gentle kisses to the line of her jaw.

And now she is on the desk, but her knees are spread open, and he is sucking and nibbling at her cunt in a way that forces breath from her lungs in a high, undignified whimper.

She has never been touched like this. She has never _oh Force --_

His tongue squirms higher inside her. His fingers join it, working her open with infinite patience. Her clit is a star-bright cluster of nerves, and every time he flicks his tongue against it she has to choke down a cry.

He hums happily, like he could do this for the rest of his life and consider himself blessed.

"Hux --" she manages, throwing the word out before her voice splits into an outright wail -- his knuckle against her clit, pressing hard; his tongue sweeping along her folds, drinking her in; his throat buzzing with contentment. "Please --"

"Come for me," he says, pulling back. His chin is shiny with moisture -- with  _her_ moisture, and she flushes at the sight. He looks so debauched, so utterly utterly  _ruined_ ; and this wasn't the idea, not the idea at all. 

 _You meant to have me fuck you then parade your bruises to Ren,_ Hux thinks at her,  _but I am not that sort of man. Now -- scavenger, beautiful, broken-winged **angel** \-- Rey -- come for me --_

He crooks his fingers, laps at her and  _yes_ everything narrows and sharpens and then it is gold, a wonderful gold shimmering over her body, honey, sunsets, fire. She slumps lax and boneless and it is only then that he tugs his trousers down, freeing his erection. He's inside her with one slow push, and she feels deliciously full; there's not even the barest hint of discomfort. 

She loops her legs around his waist, pulls him hard against her; he grabs her arse, pulls her closer, buried so deep that she cannot tell where she ends and he starts; and she half-heartedly tugs his red hair, and he  _croons_. 

"Harder," he says, and she obliges. 

And when he comes, it's inside her; she feels it warm and slick, sticky against her insides, and he pulls out, crouching down to look. She flushes at his scrutiny, especially as he pulls her lips this way and that to better see the gleam of his seed against her skin. 

The image is seared into his mind. 

Oh.  _Oh_.

"Next time Ren tries to read my mind," says the General, smiling sharp as a knife, "he'll get quite an eyefull."

Her smile is a pale, blemished thing. Still, victory is victory -- and she'll take what she can get. 

 

* * *

 

 

**the smuggler.**

 

Han Solo makes her touch herself before he puts a finger anywhere near her. 

Straddling his lap, the Falcon humming autopilot around them, she pulls herself open for him, sliding her fingers deep into her cunt, pulling them out wet and shining. She's flushed pink, and he's hard as diamond, but he keeps up a litany in a voice like gravel --

"That's it kid. Touch your clit. Spread yourself wider, let me see," and she gasps and arches into her touch -- putting on a touch of theatricality because she knows he likes that -- and he smirks at her, the low and hungry smile of a predator. 

He's taught her how to shoot a blaster, how to con her way into any spaceport, how to drink, how to swear in fifteen languages. It only makes sense that he teaches her this as well, telling her to press in  _deeper --_

 _"Lazy,_ " she chides, hair sweat-stuck to her forehead. It's been almost an hour. Her joints ache. Little spasms of pain work along her fingers from all the crooking and teasing and her cunt is a solid, hot ache. 

He barks out laughter, and kisses her like he wants to eat her alive. She responds in kind, and for a moment her own want is forgotten in the push-tug of tooth and tongue. 

There's a rasp as he undoes his trousers. She grasps his cock before he can tell her otherwise, because as soon as he tells her to do anything she is lost. She would follow him to hell and back, this madman flying a heap of garbage through the stars. 

He gasps. His eyes roll, and the smile hangs a little slack on his face. She stamps a kiss to his jaw as she starts to tug him off with unsure, eager gestures. 

He folds his hands around hers -- and oh, his palms are broad and strong and rough against hers -- and shows her how to touch him, how to grip, how to pop a little twist in at the end. "Next time," he says, "I'm gonna show you how to use your mouth." His hands find her long, unbound hair and tangle up. "But right now, you hop up on me."

It's her first time, and he knows it, but there's no excessive care in how he pushes inside her. He fucks her like he does everything in life: with unbridled enthusiasm, confidence strong enough to bend steel around. His hands on her hips, guiding her up and down as she rides him, and  _yes_ this is it, this is how it is meant to be. 

 

* * *

 

**the pilot.**

 

Poe is wonderfully uncomplicated. They get drunk together, and he tells her she has pretty hair, and she tells him that she likes his smile.

When they sleep together, he's nothing but enthusiasm, eating her out before fucking her, murmuring endearments in her ear. 

The next morning, he brings her coffee and says she looks like a bantha in the mornings. 

Then they spar, and she kicks his arse. 

 

* * *

 

**the stormtrooper.**

 

The first time she has sex with Finn, it's a disaster.

He doesn't know what he's doing. She doesn't know what she's doing, and they end up in a scramble-tumble of sweat-drenched limbs, licking and biting each other before Finn comes -- mostly out of self-defence, because Rey's attempt at a blow job involved far too many teeth for anyone's comfort -- and Rey gives up on her own orgasm, flopping on Finn's sweat-slick chest.

He toys with her hair. "Sorry," he says, wiping a bit of cooling come off the prong of her hip. He's not entirely sure how it got there.

"S'fine," she says, because it really is.

"I wanted our first time to be perfect," he says.

"Well, that wasn't really our first time. I didn't come. You didn't actually get inside me -- you just kind of --" and here she thrusts her index finger around in the air in a fair, if somewhat unkind, mimicry of Finn's attempt to get inside her.

"Humped at you until I spunked myself?"

"Well. Yeah."

"And you didn't come," he says, mournfully. His hand ghosts lower. She remembers the snag of his fingernails and slaps his knuckles.

"Doesn't matter. Girls don't always."

"Don't they?" and oh no, now he's looking at her like she's just admitted to never having seen a puppy. "That's really --"

"Leia said it's because we need to feel secure."

"You've been talking to the general about our sex life?"

"Well. About sex in general. It was...interesting."

 "I spoke to Poe," says Finn, after a while.

"Hm?"

"He told me to stick you with the pointy end."

 

\--

 

The fourth time they have sex, it's a lot better.

Still. It's not perfect, and Rey really thinks they should keep trying.

 

* * *

 

**the knight.**

 

_Take it. Take it all, yes just like that -- gag if you want it feels **fantastic --**_

_I hate you,_ she thinks. 

 _I hate you too,_ Kylo Ren thinks back, blissfully happy, flooding the connection between them with thoughts on how good her throat feels clutching around his cock, how much he likes her when she's on her knees, how every second he's here is a second he's not spending trying to wrangle Resistance secrets out of Poe's head. 

He unties her hair with gentle hands, and splays his long fingers through it. Her scalp burns cold at his touch.

 When he's close to coming his hips start to piston in earnest, and Rey's face boils red, and she's quivering with the urge to pull back -- but his hands clasp the back of her head, holding her in place, and when he comes he's buried so deep inside her mouth that she can't help but swallow. 

He slides back, panting hard, glowing with satisfaction. 

She spits on the floor, her mouth cracked and aching. 

"Bet Vader never did that," she says, and that's worth the slap. 

 

* * *

 

  **the general.**

 

The sunset is violent. A sun as red as blood, clouds stained purple-pink-blue, scattered about like the feathers of a bright bird.

"He was a good man," says Leia.

"The best."

"I wouldn't go that far," chides the General, gently, but she smiles the smile of a widow all the same. She tucks a strand of hair behind Rey's ear. "You have his eyes," she says.

 

\--

 

It's gentle. It's slow and gentle, and the kisses Rey pulls from Leia's mouth taste of salt, and the two women move against each other like the tide rolling onto shore, endlessly repeating. 

After, Rey pillows her head on Leia's breasts. "Can I stay?"

"As long as you like."

 

\--

 

Word spreads fast in the Resistance, but Rey has Finn and Poe for bodyguards and they quell any gossip as soon as it springs up. 

By the time Leia has slid a narrow gold ring onto Rey's finger, everyone knows -- and yet no one says a word. 

They just smile knowingly when they see the two women together, shoulder to shoulder, watching the sun sink down, thinking of the past but looking towards the future. 

 

* * *

 

 

**the captain.**

 

Phasma is war incarnate. Serpentine muscle knots along her limbs; her stomach is flat and hard as granite. Her face is hard, her eyes cold as distant stars -- and yet. 

And yet, she is pliant and soft under Rey's hands. Rey nudges her, and Phasma obeys without question, rolling onto her back or parting her thighs or shucking off layer and layer of armour until she stands naked and frail as a babe. 

"You've never even touched yourself?" says Rey, her fingers exploring the blonde curls between Phasma's strong --  _skull-crushingly strong_ \-- thighs.

"It was forbidden," says Phasma and by the Force, she's blushing. A roseate surge on her high, proud cheekbones and along her collarbones and onto the swell of her breasts and Rey can't help but chase it with her tongue, and Phasma all but keens at the contact, 

"Let me show you how," says Rey and -- judging from the gasps and sighs that ensue -- this is one order Phasma is very happy to follow. 

 

* * *

 

 

**the teacher.**

 

"I feel like a dirty old man," says Luke. 

There's a soft, wet  _pop_ as Rey sits up, letting the head of his cock fall free. Luke's breath catches at the loss of contact, but he offers no other sign of emotion. 

Naked, glowing in the firelight, Rey props her hands on her hips and glowers at him. 

"It took me three weeks to get you to talk to me, Skywalker," she says. " _Three weeks_. You just sat in mystical silence, taught me entirely with hand gestures and weird dream visions until --"

"Until you thought of yourself kissing me, constantly, until I told you to stop. Then you kissed me." His smile grows a little hazy at the memory. 

"And then you went off and hid! It took me a month to find you! A month!" Rey's voice skids up a couple of octaves. "I almost went mad! And then when I did it took me  _another_ month to get you to kiss me again -- and it's been what now, four weeks? Four weeks of kissing and boob-touching and listening to you wank off thinking about me and then feeling all guilty --"

"I didn't mean --"

"For me to hear? Of course not! But I'm a Jedi, and your thoughts were very loud. Just..." She splays a hand through her hair and huffs through her teeth. "If you are waiting because of you, that's fine. I'll wait til you're ready. But if you're labouring under some misapprehension that you should take things slowly  _because of me_ you are completely wrong."

"I did not want to hurry you."

"I masturbate so much my fingers are getting pruny!" She flails her hands at him. "I want to fuck you! I'm dying from not fucking you! Just stop with the self-hate already -- what is it with Skywalkers and  _flagellation_?"

"I --"

"Do you want me to suck you off, or not?"

"Very much so. But, Rey, you must understand -- I am your teacher and --"

She kneels in front of him again, skimming a butterfly kiss to the pad of his fingers. "I love you," she says, "and I grew up in a junkyard; if anyone touched me when I didn't want them to I cut off their hands. I'm not afraid to say no."

She risks a look at Luke's face. He's smiling. 

"Well then, Miss Rey. I'm afraid I must insist that you continue with the task at hand."

_Finally._

 

* * *

 

 

**the other pilots.**

 

One night, far too much bootleg booze, and Rey finds herself in Jessika's cockpit, her knees splayed wide as Snap tries his best to lick her clit out of her body. 

"He's not very good at it," Jessika says, rubbing at Rey's nipple until it rises into a neat little peak -- then she closes her teeth over it and nips until Rey  _whines_. "But I do like to watch him improve."

"Happy to help," pants Rey, thinking that if this is life in the Resistance then she never wants to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

 **the boys**.

 

If Dameron was asked, he would blame the booze. After all, without the booze they never would have got to talking about sex -- and that wouldn't have led to the inevitable discovery that both his friends were virgins -- and then he wouldn't have declared that it was his privilege -- nay his _duty_ \-- to introduce them to the wonders of the flesh.  

Promptly.

As in, right that second. 

It's a mess really. Poe ends up wanking off Finn with one hand while burying the fingers of the other inside Rey, then swapping them over so Rey rides him while Finn tentatively prods around at his arse, loosening him up. 

Then Finn, with a little help from Rey, fucks him. It's over in about five seconds. 

Rey pokes an experimental finger inside Finn, who yowls. 

Poe tells her about the prostate, and she makes Finn yowl for a very different reason. 

Then Poe fucks Finn, while Rey sucks him off -- and that gets her going again, so Poe gets to fuck  _her_ again and that's all wonderful, he's punch-drunk and shaking when she pipes up --

"Can I try it from behind? Only you two seemed to like it..." she trails off. Looks at her hands. 

Poe and Finn get into a slap-fight about who gets to be the first to take Rey up the arse; but to be honest, whoever loses still gets to watch; and that's almost as good. 


End file.
